Grinning Like an Idiot
by FallingforWerewolves
Summary: Sinead needs a distraction from Ian and Evan's constant bickering.  She gets one, but is it a good thing, or a bad thing?  One-shot.  Rated that way for a wee-bit of kissing and the fact that I'm paranoid.


**A/N: Sorry if they're OOC, but that's always a risk when writing fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues. If I did, Evan wouldn't exist, Amy and Ian would be together, and so would Hamilton and Sinead.**

* * *

><p>I knew that I shouldn't have been outside at night, what with the increased Vesper activity and all. But I needed a break from Ian and Evan's constant bickering. Those two would not shut up. I had been getting a headache, and that made me think about Ned, which led me to thinking about Ted who was still a hostage in an unknown locale. I had needed more than wanted a distraction.<p>

So that's how I came to be lying on a blanket and studying the sky, although there wasn't much there. I could just see a bright curve of the moon peeking out from the edge of the dark clouds; almost as if the moon was afraid of something.

I tilted my head back further to see Ian and Evan still going at it through the window. The imbeciles had left the lights on so now the whole neighbourhood could see them. I rolled my eyes and looked back to the endless abyss above me. Those two were even bigger idiots than those Tomas morons.

"Why am I not surprised to find you out here?"

"Speak of the devil," I muttered under my breath.

The brute known as Hamilton Pierre Holt had the nerve, or maybe just the stupidity, to sit down next to me. He didn't say anything at first, which surprised me. The Holts were known for existing at an ear shattering volume; I wasn't quite sure how to take a silent one. Then he had the audacity to lie down.

"And who said you could do that?" I asked not looking him in the eye. I'd never been able to after he had apologized to me for the explosion at the Franklin Institute.

I could feel more than I could see him smirking.

"I did."

And lo, the insults began.

"Arrogant Dolt"

"Sinead Starbucks"

"Bear breath"

"Dragon head"

"Idiot"

"Know it all"

"Jerk"

"Stuck up jerk"

"You know what?" I declared. "You're not even worth it."

As the long silence continued to stretch, I noticed Hamilton looking down at my arm. I glanced down to see that I had unconsciously started tracing my scars. I immediately stopped and was about to pull arm away, when one of his fingers reached out and touched one of the scars.

"I can't feel anything on my scars," I murmured so low that I wasn't even sure that Hamilton heard me.

We both watched his calloused fingers dance along my arm for a while and I started to actually feel... comfortable? No way. The opposite of acceptable. _Hello? This is Hammer-head we're talking about here! _I wrapped the reins of order around my thoughts and tried to keep them in line.

"You still hate me because of the explosion," Hamilton whispered, tearing me away from my wild thoughts. "Don't you?"

I pulled my arm away, which he took as an answer.

"Sinead,"

I made the mistake (yes, an Ekat admitting that they made a mistake, can we please move on?) of looking him in the eye. I saw things that most Cahills never feel. Regret and most of all shame.

"I really am sorry."

I looked away. The problem was that I believed he was sorry. I wanted to forgive him, but logic and reason were totally and completely against it.

"I don't hate you." I took a deep breath before continuing. "I hate what you did."

I had been expecting some rash, spur of the moment comment, but Hamilton didn't respond. I glanced over to see him looking to the sky, seemingly lost in thought (if that was even possible for a Tomas, let alone a Holt). His eyes fell back to mine.

"Fair enough."

Then we were kissing. I'm not sure who started it; I even considered it to be me. And I did something so stupid that my brothers would be hanging their heads in shame. I threw reason and logic to the wind.

Hamilton's lips were soft, which I hadn't considered. Not that I had ever had such a thought. What a blasphemous idea! It was hard to concentrate on anything, but some thoughts managed to flit through.

_This is the opposite of a good idea!_

_This is _so_ not the right time for you to be kissing him, if there's even such a thing as a right time!_

_You're an Ekat, he's a Tomas!_

_You're Sinead Starling and he's Hamilton Holt!_

But those thoughts had about a second each; impossible to dwell upon.

Hamilton pulled away and I could hear him get up and start back towards the house.

"Night Tomas," I called out after him with my eyes still closed.

A few seconds later, I felt the light pressure of lips on my forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Ekat."

I strolled into the Command Centre the next morning to find a seething Ian Kabra at the controls.

I asked the question I already knew the answer to. "Still mad at Evan, are we?"

Ian's scowl quickly turned into a look of confusion.

"What?" I snapped.

Ian shrugged. "I don't think there's an easy way to put this, but..."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Sinead. You're grinning like an idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if the insults weren't the best, but I was trying to tailor them to best fit the characters. I know the ending may be abrupt, but I couldn't think of anything else to add. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
